


A Librarians Love (Erwin Smith x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, and probs bad, i am so sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: You know, fun isn't hard when you have a library card.





	A Librarians Love (Erwin Smith x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry but I am not good with writing for Erwin

He must know what he’s doing to her. He has to. There’s no way he would still being doing this to the poor girl if he didn’t know.

What was he doing, you may ask?

Every time he came into the bookstore he would give her these looks that were able to make her blush harder than anything else, lingering touches that sparked something inside her, compliments that made her heart flutter. He must know how much he was toying with her.

As she sat in the back of the library, organizing the children’s section which had been mercerlessly torn apart, she thought of this. It had been eating her alive for the past couple weeks. Obviously she liked him, but he still hadn’t asked her out yet. Maybe she should make a move. Maybe put a note in his next book?

Spacing out, she realized she had run out of books to organize. As she picked up her stack of misplaced books, she began moving through the book cases. As she made her way out of the book cases, she failed to notice she was set to walk into someone.

Before either of them had a chance to react, they collided. Books fell over them as (Y/n) landed onto this strangers chest. Both of them grunted in a mix of pain and shock.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry sir. I didn’t see you there.” She started, profusely apologizing to the man.

When she look down at the guy, quickly moving off of the man, she noticed it was Erwin, the man who had plagued her thoughts for weeks now.

“Now, now, its quite alright, I should’ve been more careful.” He apologized.

She began picking up the books around her, Erwin joining in making it go faster than usual. Once it was done, he helped her carry them up to the front counter.

“Thank you, you really didn’t have to though.”

“It’s the least I can do.” Erwin said, placing his stack onto the counter.

As she put her stack down, she made her way behind the counter and smiled up at Erwin.

“Now, what can I help you with?”

Erwin just smiled down at her, pulling a book out of his satchel. He placed the book down on the counter.

“I was hoping to return this and hopefully find another one.”

“Well, that sounds like something I could do,” she teased, pulling the book towards her and taking the standard procedure of checking it in.

As she opened the front cover of the book, she noticed a piece of paper stuck in. Pulling it out she looked up at Erwin. Giving a quizzical to him, which he only replied with a smale smirk. Opening the paper up revealed a small note. Reading it over the poor girl just stared up at the man, her jaw wide in shock.

_Dearest (L/n),_

_I would love to take you out for a nice dinner and get to know you better, perhaps we can discuss maybe taking this to the next level._

“So, what do you say?” He asked, wearing that signature handsome smile.

“Erwin…” she trailed off, still mesmerized by the note. “I would be honoured to.”

Erwin reached his hand out to grasp hers.

“I’m glad, I’ve been so enamored by you these past couple months.” He admitted.

“If we are being truly honest, my thoughts have been plagued by you for quite some time.” She teasingly smiled up at him.

Erwin smiled back at her, the look in his eyes nearly sending the girl into a blushing mess. Erwin moved his hand to his pocket, pulling his phone out. He began poking around his phone before sliding it over to the girl, revealing a contact screen.

“Perhaps you wouldn’t mind giving me your number.”

“Oh! Of course not.” She laughed, embarrassed she almost forgot to ask for that.

The two exchanged phone numbers with each other, entering in their contact information into the others phone before giving them back. They continued to talk for a while until Erwin realized how late it had gotten. It wasn’t long after Erwin left that (Y/n) was finally allowed go to home. As she relaxed in her apartment, texting Erwin as she watched some television, she couldn’t help but be amazed. Sure, she was pretty bruised up from the fall and books, but it was all worth it to finally get a date with Erwin.

Maybe dreams do come true.


End file.
